


Turquoise

by sunkissedworld



Series: Royalty Au [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Disguise, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, More like lost prince, Prince Oikawa, Ranger Bokuto, Royalty, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: For a second, Oikawa thinks Bokuto might push him away. For a moment, Bokuto’s lips stay still as Oikawa lets his mouth rest against him. But then, all too quickly, Oikawa feels the tip of Bokuto’s tongue grazing his bottom lip before something awakens within the man and Oikawa finds himself being kissed with hunger and unconfined lust.Alternative summary; The lost prince of Seijoh seeks out an infamous ranger.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Royalty Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755481
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some Bokuoi!  
> Enjoy!

It’s been over eight years since Oikawa last came to Itachiyama. The memories he holds of his time in this kingdom are memories that have given him strength on his darkest days, but right now, every thought of the time long past brings him grief.

So Oikawa pushes back all the memories, the pressure against his chest distracting him from his task at hand— and he can’t afford the distraction. Oikawa inhales, relaxing his muscles as he pushes open the doors of the Inn Matsukawa had described just a few hours ago. There is a young lady at the front desk, her eyes immediately widen when she takes in Oikawa’s attire and he doesn’t really blame her for running straight to the back before returning with a much more intimidating man. Probably the owner.

“We don’t house whores.” Oikawa smiles though the words make his hand twitch. The statement is not true, of course. Every Inn in the country makes exceptions for…paid company. Though they never publicly state so since it would damage the business and build up bad reputation. Not to mention that most kingdoms see it as a crime.

In Itachiyama, almost all brothels have been shut down. Whores, like the man so nicely put it, have to work in the shadows. With no roof to support such tendencies, the men that control the underground rig, so to speak, have resulted in bribing or coercing most Inn owners in some sort of agreement. Thankfully Matsukawa had done his research properly.

“I was invited to… nurse a ranger.” Oikawa keeps his voice low and light, his face downcast to keep some sort of submissive act.

The man’s eyebrows instantly shoot up and he takes a step back. “We don’t know any ranger!”

“He made the call himself.” Oikawa adds, knowing well that the man would try to deny housing the person he is seeking for, thus prepared to corner him with a statement he couldn’t afford to doubt. The owner stills and takes a moment to collect himself before he is reaching over a set of keys from one of the cupboards on the desk. Oikawa smiles to himself, and takes the keys.

The number is on the handle so Oikawa wastes no time in making his way past the dimmed hall to the stairs for the second floor where all the rooms are located. The room is the last one on the left. Oikawa makes sure to study all the possible exit and entrance points on his way there. Once he is inside the room, he quickly studies every corner before he makes his way to the bed and sits.

Then, he waits.

It isn’t until a few hours, when the sun is setting, that Oikawa hears the footsteps coming from the hallway, the sound stopping when they reach the door to this room. He breathes in just as he watches the door handle twist. The door opens with a soft creak and in comes the man Oikawa has been waiting for.

The man fits every description Oikawa has ever heard. The horned black and white hair is the most recognizable characteristic, but meeting his eyes —wild golden orbs—is what truly reassures him. Those eyes are enough to convince Oikawa that this is the man he has spent the last four years searching for.

This is Bokuto Koutarou.

“I guess the old man wasn’t lying.” Oikawa hears him mumble to himself. Oikawa sits up just slightly, extending his neck to look more appealing. Bokuto doesn’t even blink. “Who sent you?”

 _Okay Tooru, just like you practiced._ “I was sent here in gratitude. By Kitagawa... you helped us last spring.” Oikawa explains.

Bokuto hums, moving to remove his fur coat. Oikawa’s eyes follow his movements, hoping Bokuto considers the attention as a sign of lust rather than a cautious precaution. “If I recall, the Sage paid me more than enough last spring.” He takes off the belt that holds his swords and easily removes the shoulder strap holding a set of daggers.

They meet eyes again, Oikawa doesn’t see anything threatening in his gaze but he doesn’t let his guard down. “Our crops have flourished, he is more than thankful.” Bokuto removes his shirt and Oikawa is no fool, regardless of the way he feels he lets his eyes roam through the bare chest of the ranger.

Bokuto moves to stand right by Oikawa’s sitting figure. “He must be really thankful…” He says, his hand reaching to cup Oikawa face, tracing his fingers across his chin before something in his eyes changes. Oikawa feels the tension thicken as Bokuto grips his face tightly. “You know, a lot of people say the Itachiyama prince is like a hidden gem.” Bokuto muses, and when Oikawa does nothing but sink into his hold, he lets the grip on his chin loosen. “But I think you fit that tittle better.”

Oikawa smiles sweetly, his hand itching to grab the dagger he has hidden bellow the clothes he wears. “Itachiyama has more than one prince.” Oikawa says even though he knows well who is being talked about.

Bokuto’s lip quirks up in a smirk, his hand releasing his chin completely. “Unfortunately.” He states, leaning back to glance over Oikawa once before moving to sit on the bed next to him. He leans back, letting his elbows support his weight as he parts his legs and looks at Oikawa expectantly. “Well then, you wish to show me gratitude, you say?”

_“You need to capture his attention. Distract him. He won’t let his guard down easily so the best way will be if he is caught in a vulnerable position.”_

_“You want me to sleep with him?” Oikawa groans, rubbing his temples with one hand as he looks over the map Matsukawa has laid out in front of them._

_“No matter how skilled you are, getting the upper hand against him won’t be easy.”_

_“Are we really that sure Oikawa can’t just flat out ask for his help?” Aran intervenes, his brows furrowed as he sits next to Oikawa, eyes also on the map._

_“We don’t know if the rumours are true.” Oikawa laments after a moment of silence. “I want to believe he has no affiliations, but if by any chance he works for the Queen...”_

_“Oikawa needs to have the upper hand.” Matsukawa stresses. “If it turns out he is the Queen’s watch dog he needs to make an abrupt escape.” He claps his hands together, his sly grin returning to his face as he looks at Oikawa. “Which is why you need to polish your acting skills and play your part as a whore.”_

_“Less clothing, less weight, easier escape.” Oikawa concludes. “God, the things I do.”_

_Aran sighs. “If there really is no other choice…”_

Oikawa rises from his sitting position, moving to stand between Bokuto’s parted legs. Bokuto eyes follow his every movement as Oikawa lets the thin silk robe he wears drop to the ground after loosening the bow that kept it together. Bokuto’s eyes are quick to assess him. They take in Oikawa’s attire and because this is the first time a man has so easily devoured Oikawa with their eyes, he can’t help but tremble and blush at the attention he is given.

Bokuto clearly notices his shaking hands, his eyes studying them as Oikawa takes the first step and reaches out to place his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders. Their eyes meet then and Oikawa lets the gold he sees, offer some sort of stability as he moves his body to sit over Bokuto’s lap. It’s then that Bokuto lets his hand hold Oikawa’s waist, keeping him in place as Oikawa leans down, his lips finding Bokuto’s neck with a fluid movement Matsukawa would surely be proud of.

After all, Matsukawa was the one that taught him every movement he has made so far. His friend being the only one familiar to the behaviour of escorts. Aran himself had simply suggested wearing the least amount a clothing and letting Bokuto take the lead.

But apart from holding Oikawa’s waist, he does nothing else as Oikawa sucks on his skin. Oikawa feels the occasional sound of approval when his hands finally move to explore more of Bokuto’s bare chest. He is also sure that if he were to move his hips, their groins would press together without difficulty. Bokuto is surely enjoying this, but that hardly means he is letting his guard down.

In fact, as Oikawa lets his teeth graze one of his nipples, and Bokuto does nothing but tighten his hold on his waist, he realizes he is going to have to push for more if he wants to break down all his defences, long enough for Oikawa to capture him in some sort of hold and figure out wether or not Bokuto can be of help.

Oikawa pulls away, his eyes once again meeting that lustful gold before he is leaning forward, this time demanding Bokuto’s lips to move along with him as Oikawa parts his lips and inhales the spiced taste of Bokuto’s mouth.

For a second, Oikawa thinks Bokuto might push him away. For a moment, Bokuto’s lips stay still as Oikawa lets his mouth rest against him. But then, all too quickly, Oikawa feels the tip of Bokuto’s tongue grazing his bottom lip before something awakens within the man and Oikawa finds himself being kissed with hunger and unconfined lust.

Oikawa moans, the heat of Bokuto’s mouth leaving him dehydrated, his body craving the cold touch of water as his entire body gets consumed with the flame of desire. Oikawa, without realizing, lets himself get lost in the movement of Bokuto’s lips. Without realizing, he lets Bokuto engulf him with his arms, one hand easily circling around his waist to pull him closer while the other grips at his thigh.

In the back of his head, Oikawa thinks he hears Matsukawa laughing and for a second, he feels lost as to why he is here. As to why he is letting someone touch him, kiss him as if they were lovers. As if he were Kous—

Oikawa’s eyes fly open as Bokuto grips the dagger he has hidden by his inner thigh. He feels his breath hitch as Bokuto hums against his mouth before pulling back.

“You know, now that I think about it, I don’t think I ever told the Sage were I was headed.” Bokuto says, amusement dancing in his eyes as he tightens his grip on both Oikawa’s waist and thigh. “I also remember mentioning my dislike for company.” Oikawa doesn’t dare say anything. Instead, he forces himself not to react, even though his insides churn in discomfort, a cold shiver coursing through his body. “Though that doesn’t mean I’m oblivious to their customs.”

Bokuto loosens the grip on Oikawa’s thigh, thus the dagger. “Weapons aren’t part of their usual carryings.”

A thought quickly makes its way to Oikawa’s mind. “The roads to this kingdom are dangerous.” Oikawa speaks trying to keep his voice steady. “I simply forgot to remove it—”

“You know how to use a dagger?” Bokuto interrupts and Oikawa clamps his mouth shut.

“Hardly.” Oikawa states but by the look Bokuto gives him, he knows he doesn’t believe him.

“It doesn’t matter.” Bokuto says after a moment of silence. “That’s not what gave you away.” Oikawa feels his entire body freeze, hearing what he had already considered adding some sort of finality to what’s ahead.

“Oh?” Oikawa asks, trying to push himself away from Bokuto in a way that wont force his hand. “What exactly gave me away? Is it my lack of experience? Perhaps my nervousness? You can hardly blame me for either, you are, after all, a very intimidating man.”

Bokuto chuckles, the hand that had previously been holding Oikawa’s thigh moving to trace Oikawa’s neck until it reaches the chain that it carries. “Nervous? Perhaps. Lack of experience, I doubt.” He grins, griping onto the chain and pulling, Oikawa’s eyes widening as he feels his heart skip a beat. “But it was this.” Bokuto says and Oikawa doesn’t bother glancing down to watch as Bokuto plays with the little amulet that hangs from the chain.

“It’s just a necklace.” Oikawa says.

Bokuto lets the amulet go and simultaneously loosens his grip around Oikawa’s waist for Oikawa to finally push himself away from him. Oikawa stands, his breathing returning to normal as he puts some space between them. Bokuto watches him, his eyes seemingly focused on the amulet that hangs loosely over Oikawa’s chest.

“Turquoise. It’s not an easy mineral to come by.” Bokuto says. “Much less one of that size.”

“A mineral? I thought it was a stone, painted a pretty colour.” Oikawa lies, trying to dismiss it’s importance with his faked ignorance. “I’m flattered that you would think—”

“What does the lost prince of Seijoh want with me?” Bokuto bluntly states, cutting off Oikawa’s words. “I’m growing tired of your games.” He adds, his brows now furrowed as he crosses his hands over his chest.

Oikawa takes a moment to collect his thoughts. He takes another moment to study Bokuto’s expression. And then finally, he takes a moment to consider his words and make an abrupt judgment of character before he sighs and throws the plan he had in mind to the curve, in favour of risking it all thanks to Bokuto’s bluntness.

“Do you work for the Queen?” Oikawa asks.

“If I did, we would be well on our way to her castle.”

Oikawa swallows. “Are you a citizen of Fukurodani?”

Bokuto raises an eyebrow. “I haven’t set foot in that kingdom in over fifteen years.”

“But you were born there.” Oikawa affirms.

Bokuto stands up then, meeting Oikawa’s eyes with some sort of determination. “I was.”

Oikawa waits for a second, his eyes once again getting lost in the gold in front of him before he throws all caution out the window and declares; “You were born in the castle.”

Bokuto’s eyes show his surprise before his anger. “What do you want, Oikawa Tooru?”

Oikawa almost trembles at the tone. But he wont be intimidated out of this. Not when the picture is already painting in his mind. Not when he can already see the tides changing. “I want the Queen’s head on a spike.” He says. “I want everyone she holds dear dead.”

“You want your throne back.” Bokuto accuses, his eyes now narrowed as he looks Oikawa up and down.

“No. I can’t do anything about my fallen Kingdom.” Oikawa argues. “But Fukurodani oppresses what’s left of my people. They cast them to dry lands and force their hands in labour. They are starved and killed. Left forgotten to rot.”

Bokuto snorts. “Then join the rebellion.”

“The rebellion is losing sight of their objective. They’re mourning the death of the Fukurodani prince, they hardly—”

“He is not dead.” Bokuto interrupts, his eyes turning away as he seems to get lost in a thought.

“Still.” Oikawa stresses, his mind not ready to accept that statement. He will focus on that later. Now… now he needs to convince Bokuto. He needs him on his side. “I wont sit by and wait for the rise of someone who may or may not be alive. I wont leave the fate of my people in the hands of someone who shares _her_ blood.”

“So you want the crown?” Bokuto inquires, his eyes back on Oikawa with a different sort of intensity.

Oikawa takes a deep breath in before he shakes his head and tries giving Bokuto an open expression as he says; “No, I want _you_ to take the crown.”

Bokuto’s eyes instantly harden. “The crown is not mine to take.”

“Your blood claims differently.”

“My line is dead.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Oikawa remarks.

Bokuto rolls his eyes and Oikawa knows then that there is no way he is going to convince him any time soon. He needs to better prepare his words. He needs to showcase his argument in a way that Bokuto wont be able to refuse. He needs Matsukawa and Aran to be by his side as they present Bokuto an idea he can’t refute.

“Listen, I know it’s a lot—” Oikawa shuts his mouth, cutting his own words off as both him and Bokuto freeze at the sound of horses riding outside the Inn. Oikawa’s eyes find Bokuto once again as they both clearly hear the conversation between a squad of soldiers; their words making it clear they are out on a mission.

 _Ranger._ Oikawa hears _. Lost prince. Prison. Reward. Capture._

_Queen._

“It looks like we are going to have to finish this conversation elsewhere.” Bokuto states, his feet already taking him to where his sword and daggers rest. He then turns back to Oikawa and stares at him for a second before saying; “you know how to use a dagger, right?”

Oikawa feels his eyebrow twitch. “You know who I am, yet you ask me that?”

Bokuto shrugs, a dangerous grin forming on his face. “Sorry, you just played a very convincing whore.” He mocks, “you almost had me fooled.”

Oikawa pulls out his dagger and refuses to let those words bother him. He will get back at him later. Surely. If they make it out alive. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Next: Atsumu X Hinata


End file.
